


Lights

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Lights, Dallas Stars, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Tyler goes overboard with the Christmas lights.





	Lights

“So what do you think?” Tyler asked excitedly, dragging Jamie across the street so he would have a better view.

Jamie blinked at the brightness of the most garish display of Christmas lights he had ever seen. It looked like every square inch of the mansion had been attacked by Christmas. “Uh…it’s great Ty,” he said trying to come up with something to say as his boyfriend stared at him expectantly. “Don’t you think it’s a little…” he trailed off.

“Watch this!” Tyler pulled a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. All at once the lights started spiralling through all the colours of the rainbow, flashing to the time of—Jamie suddenly realized he could hear music.

“Is that Jingle Bells?” he asked hoping his horror didn’t show in his voice.

“It also does Here Comes Santa Clause and We Wish You A Merry Christmas!” Tyler gushed, switching through the songs so Jamie could see them. “We are going to win the Christmas light competition hands down!” He held his hand up and Jamie reluctantly high-fived him. “I’ve just got a few finishing touches—”

“You mean you’re not _done_ yet?”

“—and then we’ll see who has the last laugh!” Tyler glared down the street at his rival’s house.

Jamie shook his head. “I don’t see how anyone could top this. I’m going inside. Do you want me to bring you anything?” Tyler had been out here all day; he must be starving by now.

“Maybe some hot chocolate?” Tyler asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Jamie said heading back towards the house.

“And a turkey sandwich?” Tyler called after him.

Jamie waved to let Tyler know he had heard him and disappeared inside, humming Christmas carols as he went into the kitchen.


End file.
